The growth of digital ICs that feature incompatible voltage rails, lower voltage rails, or dual rails has made the translation of logic levels necessary. The use of mixed-signal ICs with lower supply voltages that have not kept pace with those of their digital counterparts also creates the need for logic-level translation.
Because of the above problems, logic level translators have been designed. Logic level translators are able to adapt or convert one voltage or logic level to another. Logic level translators are generally used in devices that operate at multiple voltage levels. Devices that often use logic level translators include microprocessors and integrated circuits that have inputs and outputs functioning at 1.8 volts and logic levels for flash memory or panel display requiring 3.3 volts. These mismatched voltages can be mitigated between the integrated circuit (IC) and the device by using the logic level translator.
Presently there is a need for a high speed AC coupled logic level translator. A high speed AC coupled logic level translator would be particularly useful for high speed, high current CMOS drivers used for applications where MOSFET power transistors must be driven quickly with signals originating in low voltage logic circuits. The capability is provided for enabling the fast digital signal to cross over a high voltage barrier between two different supply voltage groups and still retain its signal transition speeds.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a device and method that provides the above features.